3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain
3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain is a 1998 American martial arts film, and the last installment in the 3 Ninjas franchise. The film starred only three of the original actors and was directed by Sean McNamara. None of the child actors from the previous films returned for this installment. The film grossed $375,805 domestically,3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain (1998) making it the least profitable of the franchise by far. It was filmed in Denver, Colorado at Elitch Gardens. Plot synopsis During their summer vacation at their grandfather Mori's home, Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum are put to the test with an obstacle course, which forces them to navigate in pitch blackness. They fail the course, much to their contempt and Mori's disappointment. Later that night, he overhears Rocky and Colt discussing no longer returning as they are getting older, which depresses their grandfather. The boys return home and meet a new neighbor girl named Amanda who impresses them with her affinity for technological gadgets like a remote-controlled helicopter and she is invited to Tum-Tum's birthday at Mega Mountain; a theme park like Six Flags. Meanwhile, Tum-Tum becomes depressed when his favorite TV Action hero Dave Dragon announces a discontinuation of his show and that his final performance will be at Mega Mountain. Jessica Douglas offers him food to cheer him up, but he refuses. The next day; Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum and Amanda arrive at Mega Mountain, but Rocky expresses his interest is only to spend the day with his girlfriend Jennifer, disappointing Tum-Tum who wants to see Dragon. Meanwhile, an unscrupulous criminal named Mary Ann "Medusa" Rogers and her henchmen infiltrate the park's operations, planning on taking control of the rides and using the park guests as hostages so that the owner Harry Jacobson will pay $10 million to keep them safe. They successfully manage to lock down the park, trapping everyone inside, but no one is aware until it is too late. Seeing Dave Dragon as a threat, she sends her men to take care of him, but Tum-Tum and Colt, wanting an autograph witness the attack and defend Dragon. Rocky spots suspicious activity on one of the security cameras and rushes to help his brothers. They awaken Dragon and they realize the park has been compromised. Amanda uses her laptop to override some of Medusa's controls, which she quickly asserts back. Now seeing her and the boys as a threat, she sends her three idiot nephews to face them, but the boys outsmart them, using an assortment of weapons from Amanda's stash to trap them on a ride. Medusa sends her second-in-command Lothar Zogg to retrieve them and to kidnap Rocky's girlfriend in order to coerce their cooperation. Dragon infiltrates the operations center but is quickly found out and captured by Medusa as her nephews ties Jennifer to the tracks of a roller coaster caught in the middle of a loop, threatening to cut the breaks if they continue to interfere. Rocky manages to get to the ride and he faces Lothar, which takes them to the top of the roller coaster's loop. Rocky sends Lothar falling from the ride and into the hands of the FBI who are stationed outside the park. He frees Jennifer just before the released roller coaster nearly runs them over. Jacobson arrives via helicopter to drop the money. Amanda thwarts his attempts, by destroying three of the bags with her own helicopter and Medusa has her captured, taking the last bag for her escape. Following them down below the park, the boys are confronted with pitch blackness, like in the obstacle course. But they learn to control their senses and defeat the men, even with their night vision helmets to aid them. They free Dave, and find Amanda strapped to a bomb and a timer. They are unable to deactivate the bomb because Amanda's battery is low on her laptop, so they tie it to an oxygen tank, and Dragon batters the end off with a pipe wrench, sending it like a torpedo down Medusa's escape route. The explosion alerts the authorities to Medusa's location and they promptly arrive and arrest her when she emerges. Back at home, the boys are celebrating being heroes and they tell Mori that they have no intention of stopping their visits to him; they even invite Amanda to come train with them, and she happily accepts. Cast * Mathew Botuchis as Samuel "Rocky" Douglas * Michael O'Laskey II as Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas * James Paul Roeske II as Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas * Lindsay Felton as Jennifer * Hulk Hogan as Dave Dragon * Chelsey Earlywine as Amanda * Alan McRae as Sam Douglas * Victor Wong as Grandpa Mori * Loni Anderson as Mary Ann "Medusa" Rogers * Jim Varney as Lothar Zogg * Kirk Baily as Carl * Brendan O'Brien as Zed * Travis McKenna as Buelow * Dwayne Carrington as C.J. * Patrick Morgan Mahoney as Harry Jacobson Development Filming began in 1996. Hulk Hogan, wrestling in World Championship Wrestling at the time, wore a wig for the film which resulted in him having a different hairstyle than his traditional bald look. As a result, he is seen in Halloween Havoc 1996 with a similar hairstyle as he had in the film. Elitch Gardens, the park at which was filmed, underwent a complete remodel, with all the signs for the park and rides being changed and renamed for the film. However, there are a few times when the real signs are seen in the background. Reception The film had universally negative reviews and is generally considered to be the worst of the four in the series. Category:Films Category:PG rated films Category:Die Hard in a Theme Park scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains